Traditions Buried in Gensokyo Snow
by Kerreb17
Summary: A relentlessly cold day in late December would seem like any other winter nightmare for most Gensokyo residents, but the residents of the Scarlet Devil Mansion see something warm and promising amidst the bleakness. Christmas special. One-shot.


**Author's Notes: This is a one-shot Christmas fic that takes place between the events of EoSD and PCB. There's a good bit of exposition, and I apologize if it isn't terribly exciting. All it is, after all, is a 'what if' Christmas! **

**Since the Christmas season technically ends today, I don't believe that this is late. Regardless, I hope that it's heartwarming and fun to read! Please enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Winter had come to Gensokyo, and it needed no introduction: no shouts of praise and no random danmaku flying about. The winter sprites thought that being extremely cold was already bad enough, so there'd be no need for such springtime annoyances.<p>

Nobody in their right mind would want to be roaming outside at midnight. Humans were busy cuddling up with loved ones near the hearth or in their beds. If they didn't have a loved one, then they were probably fretting about food supplies or something boring like that. Unlike the amount of foodstuffs this winter, there was plenty of firewood for the winter. Nobody felt bad about using a little bit extra to keep their houses especially warm.

The forecast? Menacingly bleak. So bleak, in fact, that some youkai tried to room with humans just to get out of the cold. Needless to say, that didn't go over very well. Harsh words were said and sharp objects were thrown. Hopefully they've learned their lesson.

The situation wasn't as bad, however, for one Marisa Kirisame, a self-proclaimed ordinary witch. She takes this title seriously, going out of her way to make herself seem especially ordinary. As proof, she wears stereotypical witch clothing: black dress with a white apron, a black witch hat resting upon her blonde hair, and a lightly worn broom that anyone could find inside the nearest closet. They could also find, in their nearest cabinet, what she was drinking: a whole bottle of sake. Her feet propped up against a small work desk, she seemed as relaxed as could be despite the occasional jostling.

The unwilling host, Alice Margatroid, was doing her best to keep calm. It didn't help that her desk was rattling due to the drunk witch squirming next to her, but she was still able to keep her nerves under control. It's as if her anger and frustration are sewn up tightly, similar to how her light blue dress is held together by that frilly pink ribbon around her waist. A ribbon of the same color ties up her short blonde hair, making a comfortable yet stylish look that everyone, including the witch in front of her, tends to point out every so often.

And in front of them both lay a box. This wasn't any ordinary box, though. It was a present, one to be given with thought and care from one individual to another.

"Now...please remind me why we're doing this again." Alice asked, pulling a piece of light purple ribbon from a pile to her side. As a master puppeteer, it only makes sense that her workspace is always kept tidy, only marred by some multi-colored ribbon fragments on the floor. Getting the ends cut just right can be such a pain sometimes, especially if her doll companions won't hold the band still.

The room isn't much, though. Across from a large window on the southern side of the house lies a large desk covered in neatly arranged piles of doll-making materials: including straw, ribbons, paint, cloth, and gunpowder among other things. Apparently, she likes stuffing the dolls with explosives to give them a crowd-clearing presence. Luckily, the light that comes in from the window isn't enough to light the powder on fire. If it did, it just might scorch the oak floor and mar the pasty yellow walls a sinister black color.

"If I know you, it can't just be for a favor." she continued, winding the ribbon around a small box. "What's your ulterior motive this time?"

"Not really sure, da ze. I guess I'm just feeling in the mood." the witch replied, taking a sip of sake straight from the bottle.

"If by 'in the mood' you mean 'totally wasted', then yes." Alice smirked mischievously before resuming a flat affect. "But in all seriousness, you should lay off of that. It won't help your flying at all, especially not in this inclement weather."

"But I'm not just gonna stop. I'm not like that." Marisa slurred, putting her finger down over the ribbon wrapping. Alice began to wind the band around the witch's finger, fashioning an ornate bow on the top of the box. "Must be a special thing, ya know? Not something native to Gensokyo, I'll tell ya that much."

"To think that there's this one time of the year when other folks give their friends presents...it must mean a lot to them. Those vampires sure are odd..." Alice noted thoughtfully. "But I'm somewhat surprised. You don't seem like the person who would jump at the opportunity to brighten someone's day. You'd much rather harass and pilfer something before-"

"Well, I've never really given anyone gifts before." Marisa interrupted with a reminiscing grin. "Except for that one time. You know, with the rope and the-"

"That wasn't a gift, Marisa. Not even close." Alice retorted, her words dripping with antipathy. "You have a very odd idea of gift-giving, you know that?"

"Oh yeah, I guess I do." the witch chimed, a wide smile plastered on her face. "At least somebody enjoyed it!"

Alice opened her mouth to speak, but let out a long sigh instead. With a final swift tug to the ribbon, she picked up the present and handed it to Marisa. It gave off a dull shine in the dim light of the work-room, but it still looked pretty nice; it was wrapped in a sort of dark blue cloth, thin but tough enough not to tear easily, and adorned by that same light purple ribbon from before. Alice was especially good at wrapping things due to her tremendous dexterity. As a youkai puppeteer, it only made sense that she'd have the most delicate and precise fingers in all of Gensokyo.

Marisa, on the other hand, wasn't particularly special in any way. At least, that's what she tells everyone. On the outside, she's an ordinary black-white witch, complete with a witch hat and a common house broom; on the inside, however, she's a bundle of belligerently playful energy. It doesn't help that she can level a decent chunk of Youkai Forest on pure whim, but she has at least a shred of common sense. Just a shred.

"Well, I'm off! Thanks for the help, Alice!" Marisa yelled, getting up from the floor in one swift kick. She nonchalantly grabbed her broom leaning against the desk and, much to Alice's chagrin, knocked over some of her sewing needles in the process. "Keep the place cozy for me, alright?"

"I'll do my best." Alice replied quietly, doing her best to hide her irritation. "Just please don't use the-"

A cold blast of air buffeted the puppeteer, throwing her violently forward in her chair. Snow started rushing in from the window, creating mounds of crystalline annoyance all along the floor. Some dolls had noticed the threat and closed it before any damage could be done; well...at least physical damage.

"...I'm gonna kill her someday." Alice muttered to herself, shivering delightfully in the cold. "I really will."

* * *

><p>The winds picked up a bit, but that didn't slow the witch down. Sure she had used the window as an exit during a snowstorm and given Alice's room a frosty makeover, but there was a perfectly good reason. Marisa was on a mission to deliver presents, which, for her, was especially unusual. Normally, if someone wanted a gift or letter delivered, they'd fly it over by themselves or enlist a friendly neighborhood tengu to do the job for them: for a price, of course. There was a vested interest in this present, though. It was out of her own goodness that Marisa decided to venture out into the blustering snow towards the Scarlet Devil Mansion, and she'd be damned if it didn't get there on time or even get there at all. For the one time she steps out of her way to deliver something, it's going to be done right.<p>

Of course it didn't help that she was drunk. A sober person might have thought to fly above the clouds and avoid the flurries, but the witch wasn't really thinking straight. She was somewhat on autopilot, which, unfortunately for most people who come into contact with her, involves an overly playful self. And everyone knows that Marisa's favorite form of play is turning everything in front of her into ash.

She instead thought of silly matters as she flew: things such as why trees shed their leaves in the winter and why beer tasted so damn good. It's something that had always puzzled her, but she had never really taken the time to figure it out. That'd be on the top of her to-do list next week for sure.

Pulling her brim down to keep the snow from whipping her in the face, Marisa accelerated sharply through the flurry. It was hard enough to stay balanced on a tiny wooden shaft, let alone going against a strong wind. She couldn't help but think it was a wonder that she didn't fall off. Remembering a small slip in her pocket, she slapped a paper charm on the front of the shaft. A light blue barrier instantaneously formed around the witch, shielding her from the oncoming snow. It was just enough protection to last her about a half hour, but she didn't even need that much time.

It only took five minutes for the Scarlet Devil Mansion came into view, looming menacingly over the now frozen Misty Lake. Fittingly, the mansion was a dark crimson color, but it wasn't of native Gensokyo style. It had two interesting features that made it unique: the balcony on the second floor, which was a common place for the owner to rest, and a clock tower which resounded loudly every hour. This didn't pose a problem because the lake was normally quasi-devoid of life, but now, however, the lake was much more active; there were a few annoying fairies that were trying to ice-skate and, at the same time, blast each other to bits with danmaku. They had gotten used to the bell's toll, but they couldn't help but wonder what purpose it served. It was just above their level of comprehension, Marisa would say.

She dove down lower towards the lake, just far enough so that she wouldn't scrape the ice. She couldn't help but thing that everything there had a solemn beauty despite its inherently pernicious nature. The white cascade kept creeping down from the sky, coating the roof in a heavy coat of snow. The whole scene was brilliant in its own special way. Somewhere, some tengu were surely taking pictures of the scene with wide eyes and childlike motivation. Either that or they were ripping each other's hair out and yelling obscenities. It's all the same in Gensokyo.

"Ya know..." Marisa thought to herself. "I haven't seen that little annoyance yet. Must be my lucky day, huh? Maybe the gods are smiling down upon me or something like-"

"You! Marisa!" a high-pitched voice cried out to the witch's right. "I challenge you to a match! Right now!"

Speaking of childlike motivation...this is Cirno. She's an ice fairy, appropriately packaged with the power to manipulate the cold. As usual, she was wearing a white blouse and a long blue dress with white triangle shapes forming an icicle-like pattern at the bottom; her wings, believed to be made of ice, match the cerulean blue bow atop her light blue hair. Most importantly, however, Cirno is known for being an idiot. Not only that, but she's tiny, hyperactive, confident to a fault, and extremely annoying. Most people, including a certain drunk heroine, would say that she doesn't deserve a place on this Earth.

"Speak of the devil." Marisa huffed, pulling out her hakkero. "Look, I'm real busy right now. I'll play with you later, alright?"

"No!" the fairy shouted in response. "I, Cirno the Strongest, order you to-"

"Master Spark!"

No sooner had the words come out of her mouth than a bright yellow laser blazed out of the hakkero and directly into the oblivious ice fairy, vaporizing her instantly. After the initial blast, everything was quiet. Not even the sound of a fairy's laughter or boasting could be heard, and all was right with the world.

"Well, that was a fun waste of time." the witch spoke out loud, putting the reactor back into her dress pocket. "If anything, I'm already here. I think I'm getting faster every day!"

The witch speedily approached the iron gate, she was surprised to see that the resident gate guard wasn't at her post. Hong Meiling, a youkai with a penchant for martial arts, was usually leaning on the wall directly to the right of the gate. She's normally easy to pick out due to her outfit - a forest green dress on top of a white blouse, both of which complemented the green cap, adorned by large golden star, lying on top of her long scarlet hair - but that didn't change the fact that she just plain wasn't there.

"Shirking duty?" Marisa thought to herself as she arrived at the island. "Now, that doesn't sound like the gatekeeper I've come to know and sneak by every other day. Must be a part of this special thing they got going on."

As per usual, Marisa simply flew over the gate and into the mansion's garden which, by the way, isn't much of a garden this time of year. The witch did this, as she said earlier, every other day to the point where Meiling didn't even try to stop her anymore. It was a mutual understanding between the two, but not the closest one that Marisa had with a resident of the Scarlet Devil Mansion. That title belonged to Patchouli Knowledge (or as her friends called her, Patchy), the greatest youkai bookworm known to Gensokyo. She, for the most part, reads all day and only sometimes takes a break to eat or resolve some affair. Fittingly enough, she literally lives in the mansion's library: the largest collection of books in Gensokyo, all of which range from common household guides to occult spells and even to fiction readings meant to alleviate the average day-to-day boredom.

However, being the kleptomaniac that she is, Marisa took a particular liking to stealing Patchouli's books. It was almost like a game at this point: Patchouli played the cat guarding the cheese while Marisa played as the mouse who was just a little too greedy to live. It was a love-hate relationship, but it worked out marvelously. After all, Marisa's gift was for the librarian herself.

Being the thief that she is, Marisa was never content with taking the intended way in. She much preferred to take the road less traveled which was, in this case, the library window. Veering off towards the right, she stopped in mid-air and aimed herself at the clear, thick window. Mustering up a good bit of strength and magic in order to break the magically sealed glass, she charged forward on her broom with a shout of ecstatic and drunken glee.

* * *

><p>As someone who basically sits around reading books for her entire life, Patchouli doesn't take it upon herself to ever dress well. Usually, she just throws on a pair of purple pajamas and wears a same-color nightcap over her light purple hair. Today wasn't any different. Even if it was Christmas, that one time of the year when she'd be expected by the mistress to dress up, she just didn't feel like it. Too uncomfortable, she'd say.<p>

"Excuse me, Sakuya." the librarian spoke softly, briefly looking up from her book. "Would you mind fetching me a cup of tea for the Mistress and I?"

A young white-haired woman turned around and, in the most refined way possible, flashed a smile to the librarian. Dressed in a traditional maid outfit, complete with a matching hat, it would be blatantly obvious to any visitors that this woman is a maid.

"Right away, Miss Patchouli." she recited elegantly. Without anything further, she turned and exited the library's double doors. She made sure to close them softly so that she wouldn't disturb Patchy.

But the bookworm had plans of her own. Setting the book down upon her desk, she stood up, taking a minute to steady herself, before calling over her attendant.

"Now's the time, Koakuma." she said in a raised voice. "Do you have the present?"

"Right here!" a feminine voice called back from deep within the library. "Be right there!"

"Well, hurry up." the librarian called back. "You know her. She could be back here any second."

From around the corner of an overly large bookshelf approached a well-endowed woman dressed in a flowing black dress with white sleeves. Two tiny bat wings protruded out of her scarlet hair while another two fluttered lightly from her back, characteristics of a lesser devil of some sort. Nobody except Patchouli knew what she really was, and nobody ever bothered to ask. Mischievously playful devils need to have some secrets after all.

In her hands, the devil was carrying a pink cylindrical box, wrapped with a frilly red ribbon. It wasn't too large - about the size of a three-tier cake - but it would hopefully be enough to make the maid smile and begin a string of 'Thank you!' speeches.

"Under the tree, right?" Koakuma asked in her characteristically carefree tone.

"Yes, of course." Patchouli said softly, pointing to a specific spot under the glittering tree. "Right there will do."

The devil placed the package gently underneath the tree and then backed away. Even though it happens every year, she couldn't help but feel taken aback by the tree's beauty. As expected, there were admittedly expensive ornaments hanging from the branches along with stands of magical rainbow-colored lights. Everything was dazzlingly bright and, to top it off, there was a small vampire doll, dressed in red and white, resting at the very top of the tree. It only makes sense that vampires wouldn't put an angel on top of the tree if they had the choice. Besides, it gave the tree a bit of personal flair.

"Beautiful isn't it?" Koakuma noted, turning around to face the librarian. "Oh, I can't wait to open presents with everyone!

"Neither can I." Patchouli noted, sitting back down into her wooden chair. "But we'll just have to wait for the mistress to get up, now won't we?"

"Guess so..." Koakuma noted glumly. Suddenly, she perked up and her wings fluttered a bit. "Um...Patchy? Did you hear something?"

"Not that I'm aware of." the bookworm replied, lifting up her book again. "Besides, I beefed up the barrier around the mansion in order to compensate for Meiling's absence. The only person who could get in would probably be-"

A loud crashing noise rocked the halls of the library as shards of glass crashed to the ground. Koakuma lurched backwards out of the way of the falling shards and raised her arms in defense. Patchouli, on the other hand, simply put the book down and looked up at the intruder.

"...Marisa." she sighed, shoving her head into the book. "God damn it."

* * *

><p>Sakuya Izayoi, as the chief maid, is at everyone's beck and call. If they asked for tea, she'd make it. If they asked for a hug, she'd be more than willingly give it to them. If they asked for her to do something truly perverted, she'd probably still do it.<p>

Loyalty was her virtue. People could call her a liar, a thief, or any other name befitting a downright foul being, but disloyal wasn't one of them. She loved her mistress to death, and that's why she'd serve her until death. It's as simple as that.

The other maids in the mansion didn't share that same sentiment. While Sakuya was a human, the rest were all fairies. They weren't particularly good at doing any type of cleaning when they first started out, but, after some 'quality time' with Sakuya, they got their act together. The mansion now runs smoothly even without the head maid's intervention, but she still attends to the residents' whims.

"Now let's see..." she thought to herself as she was strolling down the hall. "I hope that one of the maids remembered to put some tea on earlier. If not, I'll just have to make some from scratch."

The walls of the mansion, just like pretty much everything else, were eponymously scarlet. Seeing red almost every waking hour of the day could really get to some people; they were thrown out with the rest of the incompetent maids. Only the sane ones were left and, oddly enough, that didn't say much about the sanity of the workforce and residents there.

Upon arriving in the kitchen, much to her chagrin, there was no water boiling on the stove. Apparently the fairy maids hadn't remembered what she told them about two hours ago. Oh well, she'd talk to them about this later.

Sakuya grabbed a small pot from beneath the range and filled it with water from a barrel to her side; the fairies gathered lake water daily, so there was never a shortage. She placed the pot on top of an open flame, making sure not to burn herself, and stood back for a bit to wonder how the fairies had remembered to keep the fire going but not to put on the tea.

With a short sigh, she opened the compartment below the oven and stared at the burning charcoal. There was still enough left over for later tonight, so she simply closed the door and let it burn in peace. The smoke would escape into the kitchen if she didn't, and that wouldn't bode well for anyone.

"Making some tea?" a familiar voice called from the kitchen door. "Is that all you do all day?"

Sakuya slowly turned towards the door to see Meiling leaning against the doorframe. She hadn't even heard her come in.

"Well, I do plenty of other things." the maid remarked, swirling the pot a bit; it wasn't getting hot as quickly as she had thought. "The difference between you and me is that we pay you to do only one thing, while they expect me to do everything. Don't get me wrong; I'm not complaining."

"I'm not complaining either." the guard responded with a smile. "I'm too busy enjoying my day inside. Catching up on all the sights and sounds of the mansion is kinda fun."

"I'm glad that you enjoy it." Sakuya added. "It's milady's pride and joy, so I do my best to keep it running smoothly."

"Well, you do a good job!" Meiling noted enthusiastically. Suddenly, she spun around and deadpanned. "Sakuya, I sense a disturbance."

"Hm? What is it?" she asked, walking over to the tense guard. Despite being recently frightened, Meiling remained completely still.

"Well, as you know, my chi keeps me in touch with the mansion's perimeter." Meiling began. "I think it's been breached."

"What is it? Did someone break in?" Sakuya asked, this time in a more concerned voice.

"...Marisa!" Meiling cried suddenly, rushing off down the hall. "God damn it!"

* * *

><p>As cold air was rushing in through the shattered window, snow came with it. A small pile had already began to form on the carpet, seeping deep down underneath. There's no doubt that Sakuya or some other fairy maid would be cleaning that up later.<p>

"Yo! Patchy!" Marisa yelled, dropping swiftly down to the floor and dismounting shakily. "Sorry about the window, da ze. Guess I got carried away."

Koakuma, still slightly on edge, flew off to the darkest depths of the library without a word. Marisa didn't even pay her any notice. She was too busy focusing on Patchouli's blurred silhouette.

"Sure you are." Patchouli remarked sarcastically. "Ever think of using the front door? It's safer and doesn't cause property damage."

"Too easy." the witch slurred, tipping a bit to the side. "Gotta make a dynamic entrance, ya know?"

"You really are a silly human." Pathouli added before noticing a box in the witch's hands. "Oh? Might I ask what it is that you're carrying?"

"Oh yeah! It's a present for ya, Patchy!" the mage replied. "I'm sure you'll love it, da ze.

Patchouli merely shrugged and slowly walked over to Marisa. It was obvious enough to tell that she was drunk: the wobbling and the slurred speech were all the proof that she needed.

"Thank you, I suppose." the librarian remarked, putting a steadying hand on the tipsy witch. "Are you feeling alright? You look inebriated."

"Never better!" the witch replied, knocking herself on the head. "You gotta have a strong mind to hold your beer, ya know? And let me tell ya, I've got-"

Suddenly, Marisa collapsed to the floor unconscious; the box bounced harmlessly against the carpet. Patchouli merely turned around and shrugged, walking casually back to her reading desk.

"You can come out now, Koakuma." she called, sitting down and opening the book again. "Why don't you come do something about this window while you're at it? Snow is getting all over the nice carpet."

The red-haired devil emerged from behind a bookshelf carrying a thick red tome. Opening it to a certain page, she flew up to the shattered window and, with a quick incomprehensible incantation, spawned a large barrier where the breach had occurred. Immediately, the wind and snow stopped flooding into the library and peace was once again returned to the land.

"Very nice." Patchouli remarked with a smile. "Have you been practicing?"

"Yes, I have." Koakuma replied, gently flying back down to the ground. "Luckily, the tree wasn't damaged. That would have been pretty bad!"

"Indeed." the hikkomori added. "Would you mind slipping that present under the tree for me, then? I'm a little bit...suspicious of it."

"I don't blame you." the devil replied respectfully, carefully moving the package underneath the tree. "It could be booby-trapped, knowing her tendencies."

"Especially on a night like tonight when she's blackout drunk." she replied, flipping a page. "Ah well, at least that's taken care of. Would you mind-"

The door suddenly and loudly swung open, revealing both Sakuya and Meiling. They both appeared somewhat frightened until they saw an unconscious Marisa on the ground. Meiling started to laugh softly to herself while Sakuya simply resumed her refined demeanor.

"We heard a crash." the head maid remarked, walking towards Patchouli. "But it seems that everything's already taken care of."

"She passed out on her own." the librarian noted solemnly. "I'd say that she had too much sake."

"That would make sense." Sakuya replied before turning to Meiling. "If you would...please get her out of here. I wouldn't want the mistress to walk in on such an eyesore."

"No problem!" the guard responded energetically. Without so much as a hint of effort, she hopped over to the unconscious witch, snatched her up swiftly with one arm, and waltzed out of the room with a huge smile on her face.

"She's useful, isn't she?" Koakuma noted with a smarmy grin. "Reminds me of those Amazons from that Greek legend I read the other day. You know...the ones who always had their right boob branded at birth so that it wouldn't burden them in battle."

Sakuya merely gave an innocent smile, but she felt like vomiting. What mother would do those sick things to her child? A quick glare down at her own inadequacy suddenly made her feel somewhat insecure. She'd have some questions to ask later.

"She does, doesn't she. Well, except for that comment about burned breasts." Patchouli mused over twelve gongs of the clock tower's bell. "Well, enough of that. It's almost time to start. Where is Remilia?"

"She said that she would fetch the young mistress and be here in a while..." Sakuya noted. "Knowing how much Flandre likes Christmas, I'm surprised that she's not here already. After all, she always enjoys what we give her."

"You have to remember, though, that she ends up breaking everything that we get her." the librarian added with a pause. "What makes you think that this year is going to be any different?"

"For one, I think that Reimu made an impression on her." Sakuya began, looking up at the glimmering tree. "She has a fascination with that miko, haven't you noticed? Maybe the young mistress will try to take better care of her things this year."

"Let's hope so." Patchouli added with a grin. "Speaking of hope, where's the tea?"

"Oh! I'm sorry!" Sakuya apologized frantically. "I'll be right back with that!"

Pulling out a golden pocketwatch, Sakuya disappeared from sight. That specific watch, the Luna Dial, can stop time. It allows her to get most of her chores done quickly and be ready to serve the mistress' whims in a moment's notice.

Just then, the library doors opened. Meiling stepped through first, followed by one Remilia Scarlet and one Flandre Scarlet.

"Look who I found!" Meiling noted proudly. "The mistresses are here, everyone!"

"Yes yes, well..." Remilia began, flapping her wings slightly. "Thank you for the introduction Meiling, but I don't think that it was really necessary."

As the owner and the mistress of the mansion, it's Remilia's job to take care of everything. Because of Sakuya's aptitude, however, she doesn't have to do much of anything now. Her clothing reflects her lifestyle; she wears a pink dress adorned with ribbons and a bow on the back, all of which complement her pink mob cap on top of her blue hair. A pair of bat wings protruding from her back accentuate her status as vampire, fitting the bat motif nicely. Her elegance is unrivaled, leading to some people believe that she has an aura of impenetrable charisma.

"It's Christmas time!" Flandre shouted, flying over to a spot directly in front of the tree. "Christmas with the whole family this year! I'm so happy!"

Flandre, on the other hand, is a completely different type of character. Having the ability to destroy anything on sight is immensely dangerous, and, because of that, she had decided to imprison herself in the mansion's basement for 495 or so years. She gained a decent level of control in solitude, though she still has times where she can't quite hold her power in. Blonde with a side-ponytail, she wears an outfit similar to her sister's: the dress, however, is a blood scarlet color and her wings appear to be thin black rods with dangling rainbow crystals whose authenticity have been questioned a couple of times.

"Now Flan, let's be patient." Remilia said softly yet commandingly. "We're missing someone."

And in that instant, Sakuya reappeared in the doorway with a silver tray. On that tray were a tea pot and a couple of small cups, just enough for everyone to have some.

"I apologize for being late, mistress." she apologized. "I almost let the tea leaves burn."

"Don't be." the scarlet devil replied. "Just be glad that it's Christmas."

For a moment, the maid thought to herself about that statement. Was she glad that it was Christmas? It wasn't so much about the presents or the 'time off'. No, it was about spending personal time with the mistress and the people that she lived with.

"I am." she said with a content smile. "And it's good to see the young mistress too. It's been a while, hasn't it?"

"Yeah! It has!" Flandre responded excitedly. "Can we go ahead and start then!"

"Oh Flandre, you're so full of energy." Meiling noted with a look of admiration.

"Sure, let's go ahead and begin." Remilia said, grabbing a cup from the tray. Sakuya poured the tea just below the brim, enough so that the cup was full but wouldn't spill easily.

The tradition had existed since the Scarlets had been in Europe. Since the mansion was on a somewhat limited budget, each member would draw a name and give that person one gift. This way, each person gave one gift and received one gift without a need for spending too much money.

"You want to go first, Sakuya?" Patchouli asked, closing her book and pushing it to the side of the desk.

"That sounds fine to me." she replied, placing the tray down on a convenient end table. She grabbed a small silver package and handed it to Meiling with a simple nod. "I hope that you like them."

Unwrapping the gift, Meiling found a pair of elegant green shoes. They were custom-made for comfort, which was perfect for her since she was essentially standing up for most of the day.

"Aw! Thank you, Sakuya!" she replied with a tight hug. "I knew that you understood me!"

"Yes, well..." the maid mumbled, trapped by the guard's hug. "Could you please let me go?"

"Oh! Right." she said as she released her grip. "Well, thank you anyways! It'll really help me, I'm sure!"

A small quiet passed over the room as Meiling put on the new shoes. They definitely were comfortable, instantly relieving some slight tension that had been in her feet for years.

"Wow, these are great! Well, I guess it's my turn then." the guard noted excitedly, hopping over to the door. "Alright, I'm the one giving to Flandre! It wouldn't fit under the tree, so hold on a sec."

Meiling walked out into the hall, turning and disappearing from sight. All the while, the young mistress had eyes wide open staring at the door awaiting the youkai guard's return.

After a minute or so, Meiling returned with a small piano in her hands. It wasn't so large that she couldn't lift it, but not so small that it didn't have all of the keys. It had a beautiful wood finish.

"A piano?" Flandre asked in a curious voice.

"Yeah." Meiling replied, placing it down on the ground outside the hallway. "I know how much you like music, so I figured that I'd get you something you could play it on."

Like a rocket, the young vampire flew and tackled the guard with a powerful hug. Meiling, opening her eyes to see the young mistress' smile, couldn't help but laugh.

"Oh! Thank you!" Flandre replied. "I love it! It's perfect! I'm gonna take it down to the basement and play it for a really long time!"

"I knew you'd like it." Meiling responded. "But I think it's time for you to give your present, Flan. I'll move it when we're done, alright?"

"Alright!" she said excitedly, detaching from Meiling and flying back to the tree. She picked out a bright green package, which was wrapped somewhat poorly. Then again, who'd expect a vampire locked away for nearly 500 years to be able to wrap a present? "This is for you, Patchy!"

"Oh, really?" the librarian replied, already knowing what the gift was; everyone always got her the same thing. "Why thank you."

Flandre flew the package to Patchouli, laying it down in front of her. Carefully, Patchy unwrapped the package so as not to damage the precious merchandise. It was, as she expected a book. It wasn't any ordinary book though.

"A Guide to Driving Occult Magicks by Mima Kitoshi." the librarian read aloud. "Fascinating. I've been looking for something like this."

"You're welcome!" the vampire responded excitedly returning to her spot in front of the tree. "And now it's Patchy's turn, right?"

"Wait a second." Koakuma added. "There should be another gift there for her from Marisa."

Flandre reached under and grabbed the conspicuous blue package, flying it over to the mage and once again setting it down in front of her.

"I'm concerned." Patchouli said with a memorable scowl. "I can't help but feel that this is some type of trap."

"I'm curious as to what's inside." Remilia asked with a grin. "So please, open it. We'd all love to see what the magician got you."

Carefully ripping the paper, she opened the square box to pull out a small stuffed doll: a sheep to be exact.

"Hm." she mused. "This is..."

"Mukyu~" Flandre cried upon seeing the doll. "That's the sound that sheep make, right?"

"Actually, young mistress, it's mokyu." Sakuya added. "It's only a small mis-"

"Oh? It sounds right to me. Cute, even." Patchouli said with a smile. "Mukyu~, huh?"

She gave the sheep a slight squeeze before placing it on top of her new book. She seemed a little bit happier, as if her dispassionate nature had disappeared for just a brief moment.

"Well, I know who's giving me my gift. I'll just go ahead and spare you the trouble, Patchouli." Koakuma began, grabbing a purple package out from under the tree and jostling it a bit. "I wonder what it is..."

"Something that I'm sure you'll find handy." Patchy responded, eyeing her familiar. "So, go ahead and open it.

Opening the package, the devil found a series of bath soaps and washes. They were especially high quality, constructed from various magic spells based from rocks that the librarian had tricked Koakuma into hunting down. If it weren't Christmas, she might have felt somewhat shocked that her master would trick her like that.

"Oh, thank you!" she remarked, placing them off to the side. "I've been needing some of these!"

"I've noticed." Patchouli noted with a flat affect.

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?" the devil replied in a sarcastic tone.

"Oh, nothing." Patchouli said. "Well Koa, you're up."

"Oh, right!" she said, grabbing an ornately wrapped red present from the tree. She brought it over to Remilia, who was somewhat amused by the events of this year's Christmas festivities. "This one's for you, Remi!"

"Oh? How unexpected." she remarked elegantly, taking the package from the devil. Opening it, she found a small ruby pendant set in gold. It was marvelously fabulous, most likely found in that rock scavenge that Koakuma had done for Patchouli earlier. Who would have known that both parties would benefit from the excursion?

"Interesting. It's very pretty." Remilia noted, slipping it over her head. It shone lightly, giving off an air of regal delight. "Thank you very much. I really like it."

"Yeah! Of course!" Koakuma responded, returning to her original spot. "And it's your turn next. There's only one present left, so-"

"And that would be my present from Mistress Remilia, correct?" Sakuya said with a smile. "I'll grab it then."

"No, Sakuya." Remilia waved. "I'll get it. You just stay right where you are."

Walking slowly up to the tree, the scarlet vampire grabbed the bright purple box and handed it to the maid. Sakuya just stood there for a while, admiring the package and its quality.

"Well, Sakuya, aren't you going to open it?" Remilia asked with a hint of wanting.

"I'm sorry, I was just admiring the mistress' handiwork." she replied before opening the package. Inside was a long auburn scarf, stitched together tightly with yarn and a hint of love. Remi had spent some nights in the past weeks, with the help of Koakuma's and Patchouli's material gathering skills, weaving it herself as a personal gift.

"This winter looks like it might get really harsh." Remilia noted with a smile. "You should stay warm. Who knows what might happen?"

Sakuya simply looked at the scarf. It was something great: a gift from her own mistress to her. The only other things that had obtained that status were her knife set and the Lunar Dial itself.

"Um...Sakuya?" Remilia asked, tapping her on the shoulder. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine." the maid replied, immediately donning the scarf. "Thank you very much. It's a very nice gift, mistress."

"Well, I'm glad you like it." Remilia responded with a heartfelt smile. "Always think of me when you wear it. Promise?"

"I promise." Sakuya replied, a small tear streaming down from her eye. "I promise, mistress. I promise."

For the rest of the evening, everyone seemed happy. There was something magical about this holiday for the Scarlet Devil Mansion. And this year's celebration was something special in itself. There was food and wine, along with bountiful merriment. There were laughs down every hall. Even the fairies felt something magical that day.

Flandre spent a good bit of time figuring out the piano's keys, which Patchouli helped her with. In no time, she'd be giving small concerts in the basement. Everyone loved her performances, especially Meiling.

The sheep doll made its way into Patchouli's bed, where she slept with it for many nights to come. Something about the phrase Mukyu~ struck her. It seemed cute, yet fun: something that she wasn't known for being. Maybe she'd end up trying something new, like going out for a change.

Koakuma bathed every day, keeping herself in her prime. The soaps had an almost magical effect, bringing with them an increased sense of self-worth. Not that she didn't have any to begin with, but she'd probably be making more trips to the Human Village for "rocks".

Meiling still stood guard outside. Not much changed, but she enjoyed her day inside. It only happens once a year, so she enjoyed the reprieve from bashing silly fairies' faces in. A little bit of relaxation never hurt anyone!

Remilia sat in her bed, examining the necklace in her hand. It said something about herself: beauty in the rough, a shining red jewel in a regal setting; she likened it to herself in the mansion. She'd make sure to wear it any time that she could. After all, it was a piece of jewelry that was her story.

And Sakuya wore that scarf every day that winter, and every winter past that. Remilia had to order her to take it off when spring came around, for fear of overheating the maid. When fall rolled around, though, Sakuya was there in that auburn scarf. She even used it to brave the frigid elements of a ghostly incident, but that's a story for another day.

But there was one more. That ordinary witch lying in a guest room bed. She slept and slept, waking up with a horrible hangover the next morning. She had missed the spectacle, unfortunately, only to steal some books and return home without seeing the marvelous exchange.

And all was well in Gensokyo that wintry night. Warmer than a hearth and more personal than a wedding, it still lives on today in the Scarlet Devil Mansion, celebrated year after year for the benefit of all those who will hear and partake in its tale.

...Won't you join them next year?

* * *

><p>Characters and the Touhou universe belong to Team Shanghai Alice (ZUN)<p>

Written by: Kerreb17

6 January, 2011

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: Well, thanks for sticking with it. <strong>At first, I didn't really have any ideas or even a desire to write a Christmas special until Christmas Day, so that probably explains why this is so late. It was something different than what I usually do, though, so that's motivation by itself. Sometimes <strong>you just have to buckle down and write!**

**Also, Happy 2012! Something tells me that the next Touhou game might feature an apocalyptic proxy from some Mayan legend. Please reassure me that I'm wrong, alright?**

****Regardless, I hope that you enjoyed it. D********on't forget to leave a review if you have the time. I'd really appreciate it! Cheers!****


End file.
